Television service providers typically provide services to television service subscribers through a television receiver. The television subscribers can have a host (i.e., main) television receiver which houses a smart card that can authenticate the subscriptions the television subscriber has paid for/subscribed to and control access to content based on the television subscriber's subscriptions. Television subscribers may wish to have televisions in multiple rooms capable of displaying content subscribed to from the television subscriber. To accommodate this functionality, client television receivers (also sometimes referred to as thin clients) can be used. Client television receivers do not have a separate smart card. The host and client television receivers can include various hardware components that can provide the television service subscriber additional useful functionality associated with their television service. However, not all television service subscribers are willing to pay for additional functionality. Television service providers need a secure way to disable and enable the additional functionality for television service subscribers on client television receivers.